lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-173.225.145.200-20190708223303
Compare and Conrast:Fitzphie Vs Sokeefe Fitphie: Pros: 1. Uhhhmmm, I'll edit something in here later, litterally can't think of a single thing. Fitz is to big of a jerk. I mean seriously in his POV he wonders if it would be to big of a jerk move to push Bianna into a bush. Who wonders how big of a jerk move it would be instead of would it be right wrong. Sorry self, I just gave you a bunch to delete. Cons: 1. Fitz is a huge jerk who doesn't listen to Sophie. 2. Fitz plays with Sophies emotions and sometimes acts like he owns her. 3. Their relationship doesn't go beyond looks and the fact that their cognates (and like I've posted before Keefe and Sophie are emotional cognates) 4. Sophie just kind of developed a crush on Fitz when they first met, and we've only learned that he has a worse personality then from what we first thought. 5. There's no such thing as love at first sight, that's just kind looking at someone seeing their cute and deciding that you have a crush on them. Sorry Sophie but you don't really love Fitz. Sokeefe: 1. Sophie and Keefe have eachothers backs and constantly look out for eachother. (Sophie does this to Fitz but it's not Vise-Versa) 2. Keefe wasn't encouraged to be Sophie's friend, they're friendship was very natural. 3. The trust between Keefe and Sophie is instinctive, unlike Fitzphie. 4. Sophie forgives Keefe not because she has a crush on him (although it's pretty obvious she does in her heart!!!!) but because a. she knows he would never do anythng to deliberatly harm her. b. her friendship with Keefe is much more pure and close then her friendship with Fitz. and c. because Keefe always does things with her in mind, 5. Keefe and Sophie are much better friends then her and Fitz 6. Keefe and Sophie understand eachother in ways that nobody else can. 7. Keefe never lashes out at Sophie(I suppose you could argue that he did in Neverseen but the lash out was more because Sophie had broken her trust and he felt betrayed especially because it was so personal to him. He also forgives Sophie soon, and also the lash out wasn't really a lash out and more of him telling her to leave him alone.) 8. Keefe doesn't force Sophie to do things she doesn't want do if he does something like that it's to protect her and he only does it when it comes to his family and he does it because he knows that Sophie puts her friends safety above her own especially when it comes to Sophie's family. 9. They both know what it's like to be outcasts (and yes I know that they do say that Fitz was an outcast because he disappeared so frequently but he still had admirers and the whole you know perfect Vacker life, until Flashback) 10. Keefe and Sophie both relate to eachother in so many more ways then Fitz and Sophie while at the same time balancing eachother out. Cons: 1. This is the only con and it's not really valild but, Keefe won't confess his crush to Sophie because he knows that it would cause her all sorts of emotions and because he cares about his friends and wouldn't ruin friendship and cause one possibly more stress. (By the way if Sophie were dating Keefe and Keefe died Fitz would totally take the opening, Keefe on the other hand would comfort Sophie and mourn the loss of Fitz.)